Derrière les projecteurs
by Huddypowa
Summary: Cette fic prend place à la fin d'IM2 lorsque Rhodey s'envole du toit. Comment Tony et Pepper sont-ils devenus un couple et comment s'est passée leur première nuit ensemble? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire pour le découvrir! Two-Shots, M, Movieverse, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les amis! Cette fic commence dès le moment où Rhodey s'envole du toit à la fin de IM2. Et puisque nous ne savons pas clairement comment Tony et Pepper sont devenus un couple j'ai voulu répondre à cette question en écrivant cette fic. De plus, j'ai voulu donner mon point de vue sur ce qu'aurait pu être leur première nuit ensemble (ce site manque cruellement de fic Pepperony avec un rating M en français) !

Cette histoire devrait donner lieu à un Two-Shot ou éventuellement un Three-Shot (la partie M se trouvera dans le chapitre 2).

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

**Derrière les projecteurs**

Enlacés et enfin seul sur ce toit qui surplombait la ville, Tony et Pepper observaient silencieusement le concert d'explosions qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Beaucoup d'interrogations embrumaient leur esprit. Que signifiait ce changement soudain dans leur relation ? Avaient-ils les mêmes envies concernant leur futur ? Cela aurait-il une influence sur leur travail ?

Soudain, une brise fraîche cingla la nuit et les ramena à la réalité du moment. Tony fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Et maintenant c'est quoi la suite ? Je t'enlève dans la pénombre de la nuit et nous nous envolons vers de lointains horizons ? » La taquina-t-il.

Pepper passa ses mains autour de son cou et lui sourit affectueusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait appris qu'il était mourant, avant qu'il ne risque sa vie en combattant Vanko. Puis, elle avait elle-même échappé à la mort lorsqu'un drone avait explosé à quelques mètres d'elle. Après cela, elle avait démissionné, pour finalement l'embrasser passionnément.

À présent, elle se sentait perdue et heureuse à la fois.

Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse et colla son front à celui de Pepper.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions d'abord rentrer à la maison afin de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé ici ? » Lui répondit-elle malicieusement en massant sa nuque.

Tony arqua un sourcil perplexe. Avait-il bien compris son sous-entendu ?

Pepper ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air surpris de son patron et ami. Elle aimait le déstabiliser au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Elle savait que Tony aimait cette facette de sa personnalité et elle n'hésitait pas à jouer avec. Après tout, il ne détenait pas le monopole des sous-entendus indécents.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! » S'exclama-t-il en reprenant de l'assurance.

Il passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille afin de coller son corps au sien. Puis, il actionna les réacteurs de son armure avant de s'envoler dans un nuage de fumée en direction de Malibu.

Pepper hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle senti ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle eue à peine le temps de passer ses bras autour du cou de Tony qu'ils décollaient déjà.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Stark ne dura qu'une poignée de minutes. Tony déposa délicatement Pepper sur la terrasse de sa villa avant de couper l'alimentation de son armure.

« JARVIS débarrasse-moi de ce tas de ferraille ! » Ordonna-t-il à l'intelligence artificielle.

« Tout de suite Monsieur »

Pepper observa des pinces articulées s'affairer autour de Tony. En l'espace de quelques secondes il était libéré de son bouclier de fer.

Il se tourna vers elle et hocha la tête en direction de la baie vitrée. Elle s'exécuta et le suivi à l'intérieur de la villa.

Les lumières s'allumèrent sur leur passage et une fois arrivés à l'intérieur Pepper distingua du sang sur le T-shirt gris de Tony. « Tu es blessé », déclara-t-elle en accélérant le pas afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il s'arrêta au coin du bar et lui sourit.

« On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs » lui répondit-il. Il avait durement chuté à plusieurs reprises et son corps s'était cogné contre l'intérieur de l'armure. Ses blessures étaient néanmoins tout à fait superficielles.

« Je crois qu'à ce stade on ne parle plus d'omelettes mais plutôt d'œufs brouillés. Je vais chercher de quoi faire un pansement dans la pharmacie au premier étage ». Elle empoigna son biceps et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au poignet de son compagnon avant de se séparer de lui et de tourner les talons.

« En attendant ton retour je vais désinfecter l'intérieur de mon corps avec un bon whisky. Je te sers quelque chose ? » La questionna-t-il dans son dos.

« Ça sera une vodka-martini pour moi. Merci ! » Elle en aura besoin afin de se donner un peu de courage lorsque l'atmosphère commencera à se réchauffer songea-t-elle.

Tout en s'affairant dans la pharmacie, Pepper réfléchi à la tournure que prendraient inévitablement les choses tout à l'heure. Elle en avait envie depuis longtemps, plusieures années à vrai dire. Mais qui essayait-elle de duper ? En fait, elle avait été attirée par Tony dès leur première rencontre. Comment ne pas succomber au charme de ce playboy au sourire ravageur et au corps tout en muscles ?

Pourtant Pepper ne s'était pas laisser aller à ses pulsions. Elle était bien consciente de la réputation que son patron avait avec les femmes, elle en avait même été témoin. Si elle voulait être prise au sérieux et conserver son emploi elle ne devait pas lui tomber dans les bras.

Cela n'avait toutefois pas empêché Tony de lui faire des avances à d'innombrables reprises. Lorsqu'il ne la déshabillait pas ouvertement du regard, il se permettait des remarques lubriques sur sa tenue ou alors une allusion indécente concernant la situation du moment, ce qui avait généralement pour effet de la déstabiliser.

Mais elle avait résisté durant toutes ces années et c'est certainement cela qui leur a permis de se rapprocher. Car, si elle avait cédé dès les premiers jours, Tony l'aurait traité comme il l'a fait pour toutes ces filles d'un soir qui ont traversé sa vie. Cela consiste en l'application d'un concept très simple qu'elle a elle-même nommé « Je veux - je prends - je jette ». Tony est un expert en ce qui concerne le recyclage, elle l'avait très vite compris. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé de lui céder ce soir ?

Il faut dire que leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée au fil du temps. Ils étaient passés du statut d'employé/employeur à celui d'amis puis d'amis proches pour finalement tomber dans une relation de co-dépendance empreinte de tension sexuelle réprimée et d'un fort lien affectif. C'est donc tout naturellement que les barrières ont commencé à tomber les unes après les autres. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui Pepper se sent prête à passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle est sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Tony, elle a confiance en lui et est certaine qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

« J'entame mon deuxième verre de whisky et les glaçons de ta vodka-martini ont eu le temps de fondre ! » hurla-t-il du bas des escaliers. Pepper sorti brusquement de ses pensées et laissa tomber la bouteille de désinfectant qu'elle tenait inconsciemment dans sa main droite. Elle était restée de longues minutes les yeux perdus dans le vide, immobile au milieu de la salle de bain.

Elle s'activa rapidement et descendit le rejoindre avec dans les bras ce qu'il fallait pour panser ses plaies.

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain en réalisant que ce qui était entrain de se produire était une énorme erreur » la taquina-t-il. Mais Pepper savait que Tony ne plaisantait qu'à moitié et qu'il craignait qu'elle fasse marche arrière et revienne sur ses paroles.

Elle déposa la bouteille de désinfectant et les pansements sur la table basse du salon puis marcha dans sa direction. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue contre son épaule.

« Je sûre que je ne regretterai rien de ce qui se passera ce soir. J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour vouloir faire marche arrière maintenant » elle redressa alors la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux afin qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle était sincère.

Il lui sourit et la serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée Pepper. Tu ne me dois rien et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ? » La questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et posa une main contre sa joue. « Je sais Tony » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle baissa son regard sur sa bouche et rapprocha son visage du sien. Tout deux fermèrent alors les yeux avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent dans un mouvement tendre et sensuel. Pepper pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser et entrouvrit la bouche afin que leurs langues puissent enfin se rencontrer. Tony tenta d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres de Pepper étaient douces et chaudes telles du velours, irrésistibles.

Ce moment semblait hors du temps. Seule la présence de l'autre importait. La Terre pouvait s'effondrer sous leurs pieds qu'ils ne le remarqueraient même pas. Pepper frissonna de désir lorsque la main de Tony glissa sous son T-shirt pour parcourir son dos.

Ils sentaient la chaleur s'élever dans l'air qui les entourait et commencèrent à haleter. Pepper fut la première à rompre leur baiser. Elle posa ses lèvres chaudes sur le cou de Tony et senti son pouls battre contre sa bouche. Elle laissa sa langue se promener jusqu'à sa clavicule et suçota légèrement le creux qui se trouvait à côté de son omoplate. Tony inclina alors la tête en arrière et poussa un long râle de plaisir. « _Pepper _» souffla-t-il contre son épaule.

Elle se redressa lentement et le fixa d'un regard emplit d'un désir non-dissimulé.

« Il faut désinfecter cette coupure » murmura-t-elle en posant son index sur la plaie coagulée qui scindait son front.

« Ouch » grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

Elle se défit de leur étreinte et marcha sensuellement jusqu'au salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et lui demanda silencieusement de la rejoindre en tapotant l'espace libre à côté d'elle.

Il s'exécuta et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre l'appui-tête du canapé. Il ferma les yeux et entendit les mains de Pepper s'agiter alors qu'elle découpait les pansements.

Après quelques minutes, il la sentit s'assoir sur ses cuisses en positionnant ses genoux de part et d'autres de ses hanches. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la découvrit, des compresses dans une main et du désinfectant dans l'autre, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Ça va faire mal docteur ? » plaisanta-il. Elle ria gentiment à sa remarque avant d'imbiber une compresse de désinfectant.

« Ça risque de picoter un peu mais si tu te comportes en patient exemplaire je te promets une récompense » lui répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Tony passa la main sous son T-shirt et caressa son ventre ferme et plat. Pepper ferma les yeux et savoura son geste en soupirant de bien-être. La vision de la femme de ses rêves assise à califourchon sur lui et gémissant de plaisir provoqua un violent frisson de désir jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un Être aussi parfait que l'était Virginia 'Pepper' Potts pouvait avoir envie d'un mégalomane narcissique et autodestructeur tel que lui ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais mais comptait bien savourer ce véritable cadeau que lui faisait la vie.

« J'ai quelques petites suggestions concernant cette récompense mais j'ai peur qu'un esprit aussi innocent que le vôtre ne supporte pas tant de lubricité Mademoiselle Potts ! » la défia-t-il.

« Eh bien vous serez surpris d'apprendre, Monsieur Stark, que mes mœurs ne sont pas aussi chastes qu'il n'y paraît à l'égard des plaisirs de la chair » lui répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil évocateur.

Tony devait avouer qu'elle le déstabilisait parfois. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser transparaître.

« Dans ce cas, je n'attends que la démonstration »

« Patience Tony » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle se redressa et tapota doucement la compresse contre la coupure qui barrait son front. Tony gémit une ou deux fois en serrant les dents mais elle avait fini avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre.

**TBC.**

Je sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de connaître la suite. Je dois cependant vous prévenir que le deuxième chapitre est un rating M, car il contient des scènes à caractères sexuels.

Mais avant cela j'apprécierais que vous me donniez votre avis sur cette première partie (car c'est ma première fic sur Iron Man). Toute remarque est bonne à prendre et j'en tiendrais compte afin de m'améliorer. Merci XD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le fameux chapitre M ! Bon, je dois vous prévenir que mon écriture est très graphique (mais avec une bonne dose de tendresse) !

Enfin, vous verrez bien XD !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pepper terminait de fixer le pansement lorsqu'elle senti les mains de son patron glisser le long de ses cuisses.

« Je constate que la douleur ne t'a pas fait perdre le nord » le taquina-t-elle en faisant allusion à ses caresses.

« Avec toi jamais » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle eut terminé de le soigner.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de son ancienne assistante et se leva du canapé en la portant.

« Tony ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« J'aime quand tu cries mon nom » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Tony l'amena ainsi avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Arrivé devant son lit, il posa un genou sur le matelas afin de prendre appui et la déposa délicatement dans ses draps. Il la contempla durant quelques secondes. Elle était si belle, couchée au milieu de son lit, ses pupilles dilatée par le désir, ses lèvres rougies de leurs baisers et sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration désordonnée. Il réalisa alors que c'était sans aucun doute l'image la plus érotique qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir durant sa vie. Et pourtant, elle était encore complètement habillée.

Lentement, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse de son compagnon. Puis, arrivée au niveau de sa ceinture, elle tira sur son T-shirt lui signalant qu'il devait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce bout de tissu encombrant. Tony s'exécuta avec plaisir en lançant son vêtement dans les airs, se moquant bien de l'endroit où il allait atterrir.

Pepper prit le temps d'admirer le physique avantageux de Tony. Ses pectoraux bombés et ses abdominaux saillants ne la laissaient pas de marbre. Mais, ce qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement chez lui étaient ses fesses bien dessinées. Mais ça, elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Son égo prenait suffisamment de place, pas besoin de le flatter d'avantage.

Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle laissa ses mains parcourir le corps à moitié nu de son amant.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des œillades suggestives, je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel » la taquina-t-il.

« Je profite simplement de la vue » lui répondit-elle avant de le faire basculer sur le côté d'un mouvement habile.

Elle était à présent à califourchon sur lui et pouvait sentir son membre à moitié tendu appuyer sur son pelvis. Elle soupira de satisfaction et se tortilla doucement afin de créer une légère friction entre leurs entrejambes. Surpris par l'initiative de sa compagne, Tony laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir.

Pepper lui sourit, satisfaite de son effet. Puis, elle passa sa main dans son dos afin de faire coulisser la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se releva et laissa glisser le bout de tissu jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle resta un moment debout, devant les yeux ébahis de Tony qui la dévorait du regard. Elle était à couper le souffle, simplement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'un string en dentelle assorti.

« Je sais qu'il faudrait que je dise quelque chose maintenant, mais je suis franchement sans voix » murmura-t-il.

Pepper ria doucement et reprit sa place à califourchon sur son patron.

« Le grand Tony Stark à la rhétorique sans faille se retrouve à court de mots ? Eh bien, je ne pensais pas voir ce jour arriver ». Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Tony puis se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il en profita pour caresser les fesses rebondies de son assistante. Sa peau était douce et ferme sous ses doigts endurcis par le travail. Il remonta le long de son dos et dégrafa, d'un geste habile, son soutien-gorge qui tomba sur ses avant-bras.

Pepper interrompit alors leur baiser afin de se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement. Ses seins tendus de désirs semblaient avides de caresses. Tony n'en demandait pas plus et fit doucement rouler ses tétons entre son pouce et son index. Pepper arqua son dos lorsqu'un violent frisson de plaisir lui parcouru le corps. Il en profita alors pour s'emparer d'un de ses tétons avec sa bouche et le suçoter légèrement, tout en continuant de masser l'autre.

« _Tony_ » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité qui commençait à lubrifier son entrejambe. Habituellement, elle était plutôt « lente au démarrage » et il lui fallait beaucoup de stimulations pour commencer à être excitée. Mais avec Tony tout était différent. D'un simple regard il pouvait allumer en elle une puissante flamme dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence auparavant. De plus, elle devait avouer qu'il était particulièrement agile de ses mains. Il était à la hauteur de sa réputation de playboy émérite.

Sans prévenir, Tony la fit basculer sous lui et s'activa avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Une fois débarrassé de tous ses vêtements hormis son caleçon, il ôta d'un geste vif et sûr le string de Pepper qui valsa à travers la pièce.

Il prit quelque secondes afin d'admirer le chef-d'œuvre de beauté qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il l'avait souvent imaginé nue mais la réalité dépassait largement son fantasme le plus fou. Sa peau était claire et lisse, son ventre plat montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration et ses longues jambes fuselées paraissaient interminables.

« Tu es… magnifique, sublime, parfaite. » murmura-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser et entrouvrit la bouche afin d'unir leurs langues dans un baiser passionné. Tony fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou, déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses tétons puis continua son chemin jusqu'à l'os de son pubis. La respiration de Pepper devint tout à coup saccadée, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Il couvrit l'intérieur de ses cuisses de baisers langoureux, laissant son souffle parcourir sa peau.

Puis, il humecta ses lèvres avant de laisser glisser sa langue lentement le long de son clitoris jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin.

« _Oh mon Dieu, Tony_ » laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'il commençait à la pénétrer avec sa langue. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, l'incitant ainsi à intensifier ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à sa petite boule de nerfs afin de tracer de rapides cercles qui firent définitivement perdre la tête à Pepper.

Elle était complètement subjuguée par le plaisir que lui procurait la langue de son amant contre la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Elle cambra le dos alors qu'il continuait ses stimulations sur son clitoris qui commençait à pulser frénétiquement.

La sentant au bord du point de rupture, il inséra le plus long de ses doigts aussi loin qu'il le pu à l'intérieur de son vagin.

Pepper senti alors la puissante vague de son orgasme parcourir son corps de long en large. Ses hanches convulsaient anarchiquement contre la bouche de Tony et les parois de son vagin enserraient son doigt. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême alors que son orgasme semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, elle poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et reprit sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura encore un instant les restes de cet ouragan de plaisir.

La bouche et le doigt de Tony restèrent sagement à leur place sans bouger, attendant que Pepper revienne à elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à reprendre ses esprits et passa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle était prête à continuer leurs ébats.

Tony comprit le message et se redressa afin de l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir le résultat de son orgasme sur les lèvres de son amant et cette sensation l'envouta.

Leur baiser était tendre et doux, empli de tous leurs sentiments inexprimés. Tony caressa doucement la joue de Pepper et savoura ce moment unique dont il avait tant rêvé. Il était entrain de faire l'amour à cette femme si parfaite et dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser.

« C'était… Wahoo ! » lui dit-elle en mettant fin à leur baiser.

« C'est vrai que je suis plutôt doué » lui répondit-il l'air sûr de lui. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à lui procurer un premier orgasme aussi puissant.

Pepper laissa glisser ses mains le long de son torse et s'arrêta à l'élastique de son caleçon. « Je crois qu'il est grand temps de se débarrasser de ça ! ». Tony lui sourit, roula sur le dos à côté d'elle, souleva ses hanches et fit glisser son caleçon qui alla rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol de sa chambre.

À nouveau, Pepper s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de Tony. Elle baissa les yeux sur son membre tendu à l'extrême et prit un moment pour l'observer. Deux longues veines ruisselaient le long de sa verge et un petit filet de pré-sperme coulait sur son gland. Il était plutôt grand mais pas non plus à l'extrême. Une taille qui convenait parfaitement à Pepper.

Elle caressa lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de passer sa main sous ses testicules pour tester leur poids.

Tony ferma les yeux et savoura l'exquise caresse que lui offrait sa compagne, il était à l'abandon.

Elle remonta à la base de sa verge qu'elle entoura de ses doigts fins et agiles. Elle continua en direction de son gland puis passa délicatement son pouce à l'extrémité.

Il réprima un râle de plaisir lorsque Pepper entama un lent va-et-vient le long de son membre. La respiration de Tony devint de plus en plus anarchique alors que sa compagne accélérait le rythme. Il senti qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour et agrippa le poignet de Pepper afin de l'arrêter. Elle lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Si tu continues à ce rythme je risque de perdre le contrôle trop tôt. Je veux me libérer en toi. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? ». Pepper hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle souleva alors ses hanches et utilisa l'extrémité du membre de son amant afin de stimuler son clitoris.

Une fois que la verge de Tony fut suffisamment lubrifiée, elle le positionna à l'entrée de son vagin.

« Tu es sûre de toi Pep ? Tu peux encore faire marche arrière. »

« Je suis incapable de faire marche arrière maintenant Tony ! De plus, je n'en ai aucune envie alors active toi ! » lui répondit-elle avec assurance. Tony agrippa alors ses hanches pour la stabiliser au-dessus de lui et commença à la pénétrer lentement.

Pepper ferma les yeux et descendit le long du membre de son amant, savourant la délicieuse sensation de plénitude que lui offrait ce lien entre leurs deux corps. Une fois qu'il fut totalement enfoui en elle, il patienta quelques secondes de plus afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion.

Lorsqu'il la senti se détendre autour de lui, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en soulevant ses hanches du matelas. Pepper le rencontrait à mi-chemin lors de chaque nouvelle pénétration.

La sueur commençait à perler sur leur corps nus et leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Tony saisi les seins de sa compagne entre ses doigts et les massa délicatement. Pepper jeta la tête en arrière et posa ses mains à plat derrière elle au niveau des genoux de Tony. Avec ce nouvel angle, elle avait plus de liberté dans ses mouvements et commença à accélérer le rythme des pénétrations. Mais malgré cela, la friction n'était toujours pas suffisante à son goût.

« Tony… Plus vite » lui ordonna-t-elle entre deux gémissements. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, il agrippa ses hanches et la souleva pour la déposer à côté de lui sur le matelas.

Pepper poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsque leurs corps se séparèrent.

« Tourne-toi ! » lui indiqua-t-il en dessinant un cercle de son index. Pepper obéit et se positionna à quatre pattes sur le matelas, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans les draps blancs. Tony se déplaça alors derrière elle et la pénétra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et leur peau claquait l'une contre l'autre à chaque nouvelle intrusion.

« Encore plus vite Tony ! Ne t'arrête pas ! » le supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

Il accéléra au maximum tout en espérant que l'orgasme de Pepper ne tarderait pas à arriver car il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il décida d'hâter la libération de sa compagne en caressant son clitoris à l'aide de ses doigts. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Elle courba le dos et poussa un long cri de plaisir alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée un orgasme puissant parcourait son corps.

Tony senti les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de son pénis et cette dernière stimulation le poussa au bord du gouffre. Avec un long râle de jouissance, il éjacula de toutes ses forces à l'intérieur de la femme de ses rêves qui se tortillait devant ses yeux. « _Pepper_ » hurla-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de se libérer en elle, il s'affala à ses côtés, la tête enfouie dans les draps. Il l'entendit convulser quelques secondes de plus puis elle reprit lentement son souffle.

Il était comme défoncé et se sentait comblé et heureux. Il tourna alors la tête sur le côté afin d'observer Pepper. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, les bras le long de son corps et sa respiration étaient saccadée. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer son regard car elle fermait encore les yeux. Savourant pour encore quelques minutes la puissance de son orgasme.

Il lui caressa le dos et la senti frissonner. Un sourire illumina alors son visage angélique.

« Merci » chuchota-t-elle. Tony ria doucement pensant que c'était plutôt à lui de la remercier.

**TBC.**

Donc, j'ai décidé que se serait un Three-Shots !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé XD ! De plus, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées et suggestions pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le dernier chapitre qui clôturera ce Three-Shots. Cette partie n'est pas très longue mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'écrire uniquement pour la quantité. Je préfère miser sur la qualité.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et ce que Tony y lu le troubla. Elle semblait… heureuse et amoureuse. Deux sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour susciter chez elle.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'observer en silence, savourant la simple présence de l'autre, se laissant bercer par les battements anarchiques de leurs cœurs.

Finalement, après avoir repris ses esprits, Pepper se redressa lentement, se glissa sous les draps et s'assit en tailleur.

« C'était… »

« La meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ta vie ? » déclara Tony en l'interrompant.

« … inattendu. » termina-t-elle en observant le corps toujours nu de son amant. Il était couché sur côté, une main sous le menton pour soutenir sa tête. Son réacteur illuminait la chambre à coucher d'un halo bleuté qui accentuait le regard turquoise de Pepper.

Il se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle sous les draps. Il caressa son dos nu et chaud, encore humide de leurs ébats.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » la corrigea-t-il. « Inattendu n'est pas le terme exact. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que cela arriverait un jour » lui avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Elle senti la chaleur de sa main quitter son dos. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les entortillant vigoureusement dans tous les sens.

Pepper le fixa perplexe, surprise par cette confession.

« Comment ? Enfin je veux dire… pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis irrésistible ! » la taquina-t-il afin de reprendre un peu d'assurance. Mais, ne la voyant pas sourire à son trait d'humour, il continua plus sérieusement. « Pepper,… » commença-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face et la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer durant les dix dernières années, tu es toujours restée à mes côtés. Tu m'as soutenu lorsque tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai que toi. J'ai su dès le début que tu ne serais pas comme toutes ces filles d'un soir. Je tiens sincèrement à toi et jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ça devait arriver. Et même si cela peut sembler stupide et niais, je crois que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su, même s'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser et réagir ! » termina-t-il en lui souriant tristement.

Elle était abasourdie. Elle se doutait bien qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle. Mais elle n'imaginait pas l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était efforcée de mettre de la distance entre eux pensant qu'une fois qu'il aurait terminé de jouer avec elle, il la jetterait comme il l'a fait avec les autres. Si elle l'avait su, elle se serait laissé aller bien plus tôt. Car, elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui.

« Tu veux dire que ce qui vient de se produire n'est pas qu'un trophée de plus à épingler à ton tableau de chasse ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? » lui dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera et je suis terrifié. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer ! Je veux nous donner une chance enfin… si tu en as aussi envie ? » lui demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

En avait-elle aussi envie ? Oui évidemment. Même si elle savait que la route serait longue et pleine d'obstacles elle avait envie de faire évoluer leur relation. Leur petite danse avait suffisamment durée, il était grand temps de passer au niveau supérieur.

« Oui. Je veux essayer. » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Tony.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres afin de sceller leur accord.

« Toutefois, je dois te prévenir… Je suis le type le plus narcissique, mégalomane, odieux et agaçant que la Terre n'ai jamais porté ! »

« Tu as oublié têtu et incontrôlable. » ajouta-t-elle. « Et pourtant, c'est précisément ces petits défauts qui m'attirent chez toi. Alors promets-moi de ne rien changer ! »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à sa dernière remarque. Puis, sans prévenir, la fit basculer sous lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Après tout, la nuit n'était pas encore terminée et ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

**The End.**

Je voudrais dire un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une petite review. Vos avis et vos encouragements m'ont beaucoup aidé. Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont décidé de donner une chance à cette histoire, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.

Je pense, peut-être, me lancer dans une deuxième fic Pepperony car j'ai quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête. À voir…

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit comm afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
